Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden/The Seafood Restaurant
This is the 3rd episode of Delicious: Emily's Tea Garden. Part 1 *Emily: Excuse me, sir, I'm Emily. Francois said you have a job for me. *Hung Yao: Please call me Hung Yao. Our friend, Francois, is being rather presumptuous, I'm afraid. *Emily: If you give me a chance to prove myself, you won't be disappointed. *Hung Yao: You can have a day's trial. If you meet my standards I will employ you for longer. *Emily: Thank you, Hung. By the end of the day we'll be getting on famously. Day 1 “At least Brad understands that I need to make more money to pay my loan.” *Target: 900 *Expert: 1,100 Part 2 *Hung Yao: You have exceeded my expectations - you may continue to work here, Emily, with my blessing. *Emily: Thank you, Hung. You don't know how much this means for me. *Hung Yao: It is the unexpected that teaches us the most. Day 2 “Mr Yao is a wise man. I’m sure I can leam a lot from him.” *Target: 1,000 *Expert: 1,200 Day 3 “I feel kind of sorry for Yao’s son, but he sure makes the customers laugh.” *Target: 1,200 *Expert: 1,400 Day 4 *Target: 1,200 *Expert: 1,400 Day 5 *Target: 1,300 *Expert: 1,500 Part 3 *Francois: Emily, I'm afraid my building supplier is having problems, but a new supplier will cost more money, *Emily: We must keep to the schedule! Go with the new supplier if he's reliable. *Francois: I'll work out the finacial consequence later. *Ms. Sleezley: Where are those who say we shoudn't eavesdrop; but how else are we to learn such valuable information? *Ms. Sleezley: It soulds like I'll soon take over this development. I mean, the bank will, of course... Day 6 “The new supplier will cost more; but I can’t believe how good the garden is looking.” *Target: 1,400 *Expert: 1,600 Day 7 *Target: 1,500 *Expert: 1,700 Day 8 *Target: 1,600 *Expert: 1,800 Part 4 *Emily: Hi, Brad. It's good to see you again. *Brad: You lied to me! I found out Francois isn't your boyfriend. *Emily: I didn't want to hurt your feelings. *Brad: That didn't work so good, now, did it? *Hung Yao: Only thing worse than a lie is the liar caught. *Emily: Wise words indeed, Hung. Day 9 ”I knew I shouldn’t have lied to Brad, bit I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” *Target: 1,700 *Expert: 1,900 Day 10 *Target: 1,800 *Expert: 2,000 Part 5 *Emily: I have the money to pay off the loan installment, Ms. Sleezley. *Ms. Sleezley: Yes, unfortunately... Be sure to pay the next one on time, too. *Francois: The builders have finished the foundations for the tea garden gazebo, Emily. *Emily: You're doing a marvelous job, Francois. Can you complete the rest of the gazebo next? *Francois: Unfortunately, you need more money coming in to meet the cost of the new supplier. *Emily: Perhaps I could work in that posh French restaurant. That's sure to pay well. *Francois: I'll have a word with the owner - I used to be at school with his son.